Simpleton
by Sir3N
Summary: How stupid could I be-A simpleton could see-That your no good for me- But your the only one I see.." Secrets untold can damaged more then one person... (One-Shot)


**T**itle: Simpleton

**R**ating: R (Sensual and Poetically Pornographic)

**S**ong** U**sed: "Stupid" By Sarah McLachlan

**S**poilers: None really... I don't think... Email or write review if you see one so I can re-edit and add forewarning...

**O**ne** S**hot

**AN-** This fanfiction in no way, shape or form in a plagiarized version of KawaiiChica's one-shot "Stupid". I absolutely love her work and have had the pleasure of communicating with her a few times. As well as the fact that the plot, as you notice, is completely different in every idea and aspect. I claim my plot so leave it be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was giving her that look again, the look that she didn't have to see but could feel it on her, as though she was the center of his universe or the very heaven's themselves in a single form. It burned her, making her feel as though she was standing there as naked as the day she was born. His knowing smirk secretly displayed his pleasure at finding her form and curves to his liking. Blushing heavily, she nearly lost her breath as she finally met his eyes. She could see that his eyes burned with a passion rarely seen in those violet depths, even more rare was that is was completely focused on her alone. The intensity of the gaze threatened to rip a hole through her frame, all the while stoking a fire deep in her lower belly and ran through her veins that dared to consume her body as well as her soul. A slow spark was fanned and soon became a raging wildfire.

No one had ever gave her that look before... He wasn't the one who was suppose to give her that look...

But oh Kami, may they never stop this bittersweet agony... Who was she to stop this...

Those eyes, hands, lips as the thoughts they provoked used to be the reasons she was kept awake at night. Or was awakened in the dead of night with shivers running along the length of her spine and the ghostlike feel of his fingertips still dancing over the surface of her skin. Dreams became as real to her as though it pinched her. The dreams continued to build adding on layer by layer, so much pressure, leading her to believe that she was going crazy. Until the first time he touched her. The single brush that haunted her, this was that first time he laid a hand on her without the watchful eyes of her self appointed guardian.

-_Night lift up the shades let in the brilliant light of morning_

_But steady me now for I am weak and starving for mercy,_

_Sleep has left me alone to carry the weight of unraveling where we went wrong._

_And all I can do to hang on, to keep me from falling into old familiar shoes_-

That was a mere few months ago and during that time, things had not gone as she had expected then to. Instead of stopping, they had continued to grow, passing levels that she never knew existed. Causing reactions she never know you were able to have due to the single brush of hands as they reached for the same object. When asking a question he was always able to come up behind her, leaning forward as if to rest and try and spoon up behind her from chest to back. Asking his question directly into her ear, his unseen smirk was felt against the shell of her ear, his breath brushed across the surface of her cheek and the corner of her lips gently kissed by his with each word spoken.

The mere brushes soon became full blown touches, growing from just holding her hand, the palm of his hand cupping the curve of her cheek, kissing her gently when the others' attentions were turned elsewhere, usually by his doing as well.

-_How stupid could I be _

_A simpleton could see._

_That you're no good for me,_

_But you're the only one I see_-

They had to stop. They were going to get caught. How does that saying go again? Don't play with fire, you're going to get burned. Pouty cherry red lips quirked up at the corners, as sky blue eyes watched the dancing flames before her with a ferocious intensity, as if it held the secret to the meaning of life. Shivering, she was almost shocked to feel a body come up to rest beside her prone form, and an arm came around low on her waist and tightened, pulling her closer to himself. Sides pressed together and the miko really knew who her visitor was when she felt the brush of smooth skin across the expansion of her cheek, cool moist air rushed forward into the channel of her ear. Another reason for shivers to run up and down the length of her spine. Every so casually, a blanket had been dropped over both their laps and the palm of his hand was placed suggestively on her upper thigh. Kinky and dangerous was the only thought running through her mind even though all the other members of their party has dispersed to different areas and weren't going to be back until they caught the scent of Kagome's cooking.

They first used this situations as a way to release the stress that built up during their journey; sexual tension, lust, the inability or more so the rule against becoming attached. Yep, that's all; the reasons they had these sessions together. But slowly over time, the future miko began to bask in the simple touches, even the ones that held no trace of a sexual undertone. The way that being intimate alone in the darkness made him in some ways more open and friendly to her in public. Simple carefree jokes and banter used to pass time, soft smiles in public when he knew she was having a bad day became special and just as intimate as having him buried deep inside her body, eyes locked with sparks of ecstasy. Flashing the look in those beautiful eyes and the way they sparkled in laughter soon has the same effect on her soul and body as when he gazed up at her, solely on her; passion causing his eyes to become hazy and cheeks flushed. Not moving, just with her on his lap, naked and arms wrapped tightly around her slim waist like steel bands unwilling to budge. All of these small moments bottled themselves up inside of her, and over time she came to realize that she had fallen in love with him...shit.

-_Love has made me a fool set me on fire and watched as I floundered_

_Unable to speak except to cry out and wait for your answer _

_And you come around in your time speaking of fabulous places _

_Create an oasis that dries up as soon as you're gone _

_You leave me here burning in this desert without you_-

With this piece of knowledge she began to try and hide theirs sessions more then ever, now scared that in some way they could with one blow be taken from her; her true passion and one love. All the while, never telling him in fear of scaring him off. Backing away from this, using more and more excuses with the others and even to herself; even he could tell something was going on within her. So he waited for her to return to normal, weeks turned to months and they slowly bled into one another till her could no longer tell them apart. He waited her for to see the pain in his eyes ever time she pulled away, pain she was always able to see in the others' eyes but never in his. Waited for her to realize his green-eyed jealousy when he caught her sitting by the fire and staring off into the distance in the direction of another male, the same male and his imagination grew, he kept waiting for her to see but she never did.

It broke him...

Used and then tossed aside...

So he gave up and let her go...

-_How stupid could I be_

_A simpleton could see_

_That you're no good for me_

_But you're the only one I see_-

They hadn't been able to get a session in for nearly four weeks. Kagome wandered around the camp in search of him finally prepared to tell him the truth why she so desperately needed space. Every time she found herself watching her silver haired guardian, she was shocked on how her past feelings had changed of being in love to just love. Not caring about the consequences, she was going to admit her love and take what she could get. Entering the woods, she happened to pass by Kikyo and her hanyou while search onward and deeper into the wilderness. Worry crept up on her, hitting her like a ton of bricks at as thoughts of him being injured invaded her psyche. Flashes of images of him being wounded in past battles crept up on her and swamped her, nearly overtaking her mind as she nearly tripped but continued on and picked up her pace. Racing forward, the sounds of soft voices echoing through the trees were her only beacon, as she got closer the sounds became cries. At the edge of the clearing, a voice rang out with a word that stopped her dead in her tracks and shattered her heart more then any injured form could ever had inflicted on her soul.

"Sango!"

She knew that voice... And how it sounded full of passion and lust...

That ...Wasn't ...Her...Name...

The voice that replied back was female, but no way could it have been her own, for hers was stuck in her throat with not one chance of escape. Oh my god...No, please no...Not this, anything but this... Unable to move, she was forced to stand there while each pant and moan pierced her heart like an arrow. Gods, she hoped they would steal her soul...

-_Everything changes everything falls apart_

_I can't stand to feel myself losing control_

_In the deep of my weakness I know_-

Days turned to weeks, the soft smiles were still there but they seemed to try and more then comfort her, they begged her to tell him what was wrong. But she was beyond caring, though she knew that it was impossible for him to care about her the way she did for him, she couldn't help but care a fool's hope that he did. Boy did that blow up in her face... Maybe that's all she was... A fool, a poor pathetic little insufficient fool. And naive young girl with only a dream that she could live a fairy tale ending...Wrong. Laughing harshly, the sudden sound frightened the group and the fact this sound was coming from her only disturbed them more. Sitting up, she started walking toward the entrance to the forest softly humming to her with insane happiness, the delusion of a mad woman. Finally gain a grasp on reality, she crumbled against the trunk of a tree as tears rain down her voice and soft words escaped her parted lips, almost like a song...

"How stupid could I be

A simpleton could see...

That you're no good for me

But you're the only one I see..."

Trailing off, she rubbed her eyes harshly on the sleeve of her shirt and cursed herself. Who was she once again to try and challenge fate. She wasn't worth of his love, she couldn't even tell him when she had him. Completely convinced, she got up and started on her way back to camp... She had to be right, there was no way that Miroku could love a girl like her... After all, he had Sango. Once again, she was just a replacement for something better...

End.

-Raises sign "Feed the Review Whore"-


End file.
